


Through the storm

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Mary Morstan, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot between Mary and Sherlock at the family home, before the reconciliation of John and Mary. Can this family mend the wounds they made themselves? Or have they already cut too deep? No ships, friendship and slight angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   One page was turned over, quickly followed by another, making it obvious that the reader wasn't actually engaging in the story. In truth it was just an act to pass time until the night, where she could excuse herself to bed and be away from the watchful eyes and the accusing stares of the man that had once offered loving glances and warm smiles.  
   Really she shouldn't be so surprised, after all it was his best friend she'd shot, a man he'd formed a special bond with that no one could ever understand. It was a relationship that was more than brotherly love but nothing at all romantic, just that something special for the two of them, that no one could or would dare to come between. John had every right to be angry with Mary after what she'd put them both through. He had every right to look at her that way, even if it did break her heart.  
   Mary knew John well enough to keep out of his way when he had something to mull over. She knew that he liked to be alone with his thoughts so that he could figure everything out and know that what his decision was was a truthful one. He had this thing about not wanting other people's views and opinions 'affecting' his thoughts; before this trait would make her smile and shake her head as she left him to it, but right now she had to clutch the book tightly just to stop herself rushing to him.  
   "You might be many things, but I never thought you'd be someone to go into hiding." The deep baritone shocked her out of her musings. She hadn't noticed or heard the door being opened.  
   Tutting at her obvious obliviousness, Sherlock took the seat next to her and crossed his legs. He looked on in amusement as she tried to ignore him and was peering at the words more intently, not in embarrassment or trying to hide away, but out of ignorance and the knowledge that it would frustrate him to not get the attention.  
   "It isn't like you to not be focused Mary, something on your mind?" The sickly sweet tone didn't even faze her. He was such a child.  
   "Going into hiding is something more to your standard Sherlock; I'm merely sitting here because it's quiet."  
   "And John's not in the room."  
   "And because John's upstairs and would like his solitude to be uninterrupted." Hiding a smile as he bristled at her correction, she gave him direct eye contact and put the book to one side.  
   "How's the chest? You still look a bit pale."  
   "Fine. I'm fine."  
   How grating it was for him not to be able to trip her. They were like two lions circling each other in an enclosed space, both knowing what moves to make or what card to play, matching the other every time.  
   As the time ticked by and the pair continued to observe the other, Sherlock wondered on the many levels and layers to this woman; it was like being handed a Japanese puzzle box that held no straight answer. Oh he could see who she was alright, every trait and detail unlike the blank slate of 'the woman', but was there any truth to what he saw? This was what made her the cleverest of them all.  
   Moving closer to where he was sitting, Mary lifted her hand to a button on his shirt and let it rest there, pinning him in place whilst he waited on her next move.  
   "You know full well I could kill you. Try not to be blind to that fact again." It was said without malice and more as a fact. She was dangerous and a trained killer, he had to not get in her way.  
   "Leave." Picking the book back up, Mary moved to her original spot and settled down to read.  
   There was nothing else left to be said and even the nod of confirmation he gave her as he left wasn't needed. They both knew how things stood, with Sherlock accepting who and what she was and Mary acknowledging what he had to offer, whether she was sorry for shooting him, it didn't matter. He'd made a vow to be there and protect her and keep that vow he would.  
   They were a pair that could bring each other down if they had to but on an unspoken parley would fight side by side. It wasn't a case of being friends or enemies. It was of trust, of a promise; of a unique bond that held this mismatched family together...well it was something like that anyway.  
   Mary just hoped it was enough to get them through.


	2. announcement

Hi all, thank you so much for reading this! There's an event in April for the charity Random Acts and I'm going to be climbing 42ft and completing a high ropes course for endure4kindness which is the event Random Acts do. My goal is $1000 and I really need everyone's help.

To donate please go to https://www.crowdrise.com/endure4kindness2016/fundraiser/lucygreenwood


End file.
